


The Lost Army

by Itineri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itineri/pseuds/Itineri
Summary: On standard mission our team uncovers a storehouse of Ra information. Unfortunately there is in a battalion of Ori soldiers who don't believe the war is over. Vala finally is able to use some of her Qetesh memories.





	1. chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after not long after Continuum.  
> I don't own the characters, I'm just sharing my dream.  
> This story falls into my "Sounds in the Key of Life" Series. However, it doesn't chronoloically directly following what is published thus far. There is, I feel, something more in between but this story came out first. I'll tag it into the series later when the missing part is written.

Even with the actual ascended Ori dead and the Priors new enlightenment, a small but none the less substantial portion of their army remained on mission. In places where the Priors had been killed or the suddenness of a 180 doctrine change, brought about by Tauri, had driven the prior mad there were armies still fighting. The message to lay down arms was never dissimulated to these men. These unfortunate souls were dubbed The Lost Army.  

The Ori were a covetous lot. They didn't like to share anything even remotely powerful. And when they did so, it was under the strict oversight of their priors. While this keep them in a powerful position for eons it had some flaws. One flaw of the Ori was keeping a technologically retarded population. The second, and history will tell their biggest, they relied on their prior network to maintain what technology they did bestow on their followers. Generations of being sheep did not make for innovative thinkers overnight. Since they were not a technical savvy people they lacked the means to repair these things adequately. Their fancy equipment eventually ran out of power or broke down. 

The Lost Army, with insane or absent priors, had no means of star travel. Gate travel without knowing addresses was out as well. Those very few who had traveled the gate system did so in another galaxy. Their addresses didn't apply here. These armies were terrestrially bound. In some places The Lost Army did some good, keeping the Lucien Alliance busy in a few places. in Other places not so much. At first the new Jaffa nation and the Tok'ra found larger pockets of them. In less populated planets it was an easy matter to signal Tomin's people for a ship to pick them up. In other more populated places the armies were, to put it mildly, put down. The Lost Army were fanatical, suicidal and, in some cases, insane. Attempts to bring them in alive were too costly. While this extermination practice didn't sit well with many, it became unavoidable when protecting the innocent.

On P3X-849 there was a battalion of them. Unfortunately for the Tau’ri The Lost Army was on a different subcontinent when the drone surveys were done. This world had its gate located in a temperate rainforest. Not far from the gate was a set of ruins. Engraved slabs at the ruins spoke of a Goa'uld research lab in a nearby canyon. It alluded to being one of Ra’s holdings. There had been mention of Qetesh in some of the text. A subsequent aerial survey showed it was hard to see it from on high due to the inverse slope of the upper walls. So it was decided SG-1 would do the follow-up as they had the only living Qetesh expert. The team was currently down to Cam, Vala and Daniel. Sam was away commanding the Hammond and Teal’c was bogged down in Jaffa politics. SG’s 15 and 4 accompanied them to do the additional geological and biological surveys.

On arrival the teams split up. 15 set out with their rock collecting gear further inland. 4 headed towards a gulf the aerial survey said was about only few hour's hike. It promised to be a wealth of biological data. That left 1 to head towards the canyon. A little over an hour later they found the canyon’s entrance. It was an impressive find. The building was in great shape due to its sheltered location.

After it was clear to Cam there was no traps the others set themselves toward pouring over records. For his part, Cam set up a camping kitchen. No need for tents as the building did have a large enough area right inside to sleep in. He tried to call the other team leaders. He grimaced then called Jackson over. "We are getting crap signal in here.” He gestured to the walls of stone. They had red stained stone streaking throughout. “I suspect iron deposits causing a Faraday effect. So is there really enough here for 4 days?”

“Easily. We found those Goa’uld tablets with the reading stones. Looks to be over 50 of them. We could be here a week at least.”

Cam gave Daniel a blank look. His arms folded over his attached p-90.

“or I could do a brief synopsis on what we have here and mark this place as a possible site for further study by a follow-up team. Yes 4 days should be fine.” He nodded to the Colonel with a shrug.

“Ok I'll go back for FRED, call this in, and set up com time with the other teams. I should be back at nightfall.” He whistled and was rewarded with Vala’s head popping out of the doorway. He yelled over “Princess. I'll be back later. Don't eat all the chicken. And no monkey business.” She grinned, waving back to him. He chuckled as he walked backwards a few steps watching Daniel’s exasperated sigh. “Later, Jackson.”

Daniel had turned away at Cam’s teasing. He waved absently to him while walking towards Vala who was now at the unlit campfire.

“Which one is the chicken again, Monkey?” She asked managing to look the very model of innocence while holding up two MRE’s. She tilted her head and her pigtails bobbed over her shoulders.

“Get back to work, Woman!” He groaned crossing his arms, but with humor in his eyes.

“Make me.” She tossed the packs back in the pile. Folding her arms echoing his posture, a pouting lower lip curled out.

“Ooh really, we’re going there?” His brow wrinkled as he titled his head to the side. Not long ago this would have annoyed him. But now he was enjoying this tiny break. That is what Vala did for him; brought joy back to work. His smiled broadened until his dimples winked. He finally understood what others knew instinctually. Five minutes of silly helped you stay focused and more productive the rest of the hour. 

"mmhmm" She nodded the sunlight streaming threw the natural roofing of the canyon caused the barrette to sparkle as her pigtails bounced. The defiant set of her features wasn't mirrored in her eyes. They sparkled nearly blue with humor. He grabbed her folded arms with one hand and spun her around, swatting her playfully on the tush. She yelped, running away laughing into the lab. "Meany!" he heard tossed his way as he followed at a slower pace.

And the battalion of The Lost Army marched closer.

* * *

 

That evening they sat, shoulders leaning against each other. Twilight was settling in this part of the world. A pot of chicken stew was sitting next to the cook fire. Their empty plates resting at their feet. They sat on a rock outcrop.

Vala stared into the fire sipping an herbal tea. “Would you have any candles?”

“No. I've a flare. Mitchell should. He honestly kelno'reems now as opposed to faking it as napping. Speaking of our erstwhile leader I wonder how long he'll be. I really prefer to sleep on an air mattress rather then a tick. Why interest in candles?” He drained the last of his tea.

“I get the distinct impression I remember this place. It's right there on the tip of my tongue. I thought I might try some meditation tomorrow. It feels like it's a pre-me memory of her’s.” She sounded far away. Her eye narrowed in concentration at the fire as if the flames could capture the elusive thought thread.

He reached over to her chin to guide her gaze back to him. “Are you sure that is wise?” His eye searching her's for any hint distress.

She blinked then looked into his eyes. “Yes. It can't hurt and you’re here.” She brought her hand up to his. Her thumb stroking the back of his hand. She smiled softly. They didn't kiss. This new direction their lives had taken was still being worked out. It was an unspoken agreement this no kissing on mission thing. It was a line they didn't cross, not quite trusting themselves. Instead they sat there in silence looking at each other. It was a comfortable, easy silence filled with contentment. Being able to enjoy a quiet still time like this was a new experience for them both. Neither one known for their ability to just relax in the moment. Her smile widened and it cause him to smile. After a bit he laughed.

“What?” She asked letting go of his hand, pulling back some. Her amused expression turning to one of curiosity when he didn't answer her. “Tau’ri Kree!” She demanded with a half laugh. 

“Kree? Would that be the proactive attack Kree or the passive attention Kree?” He ducked as her hand swatted the nearest shoulder for picking apart her utterances instead of responding. “I was just think all those times I wanted you to just be quiet. Who knew all I had to do was-” and his words were cut off as the pillow she had been sitting on slapped into his side. She ran to the other side of the fire, pillow clutched like some great sword. Her eyebrows arched, daring him. He stood up with his pillow in hand chasing after her.

Cam arrived a few minutes later back at the campsite to see the great Tau’ri scholar known through the 3 galaxies for his august achievements in a pillow fight with the love of his life, a reformed space pirate. “geeez la weeez. I cannot leave you two alone can I. One would think your fighting would have subsided when you started dating. Not escalated.” He chuckled, unhooking his weapon. The two had stopped laughing. Vala was bent over catching her breath. Daniel was putting his glasses back on.

“She started it” “He's unbelievable.” They were unable to spit out the complaints with any venom. Daniel tossed the sitting pillow back on the outcrop by the fire. He served Cam a good sized serving of the stew. Vala poured him a mug of tea. 

“How are the others doing?” Vala asked while unpacking sleeping bags from the FRED. Daniel cleared up the supper dishes.

“Miller of 15 hasn't found any naquadah traces. But he did find lots of iron, tin and nickel with that new Asgard PDA Dr Lee cooked up. He thinks they might find trinium and titanium. He says this place might even be a good alpha sight. Johnson thinks he is too optimistic, but you know how much a pragmatist she can be.” He paused to gulp some tea down. “All I got out of Liú was they were very busy and would call at 8, 2pm and 8. Thank you very much.” He snickered the last part. It was well known that the Chinese man was not big on conversation. “That man is a pain in the butt, but at least he runs a tight team.”

“So we're good for a 4 day mission?” Daniel asked over the scrapping sounds of being domestic.

“Good news on that front, Sunshine. Carter will be passing through this system on the Hammond end of the week to do better sensor sweep of this planet past the gate centric area we can cover. So we get 5 days here." Cam heard a "sweet" from the archeologist. "Plus the general says we can deliver additional supplies she requested. I'll be here” he waved a pointed finger in a circular motion, “for a few days then off to organize the gate supply run over at the gate. Lucky, lucky me.” Cam finished up the rest of his chicken stew.

“Being the leader of SG1 isn't all roses.” Daniel set the dishes by Cam. Cam's head fell with a grimace. Daniel gave him sarcastic grin and shoulder shrug. "Your turn to wash."

“Don't I know it. Stuck here with you thorns.” He drank the last bit down.

“Speak for yourself Cameron. I myself am a wonderful Rose.” She grinned hauling part of the sleeping gear to the lab. “Come on boys, early day tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep.”

 


	2. Chapter 2.

Dawn on 849 was earlier then SGC. Cam had set a perimeter alarm as part of initial camp set up. They had no need to set shifts. Daniel and Vala slept head to head in a long line. Close enough for comfort but not too close. Cam was closer to the door. The chimes of their watches woke them rather than the sunrise.  The canyon got sun in the latter part of the day.

They had work details set out of habit more than any agreed rotation. Cam started the breakfast coffee. Vala found a necessary and when to use it first. Daniel sat there not moving beyond putting his glasses on. After the morning tasks were done they finished unpacking data collecting instruments off the FRED. This one was less a tactical unit and more a field lab. It had the newer hybrid Tau’ri Asgard sensor array and computer.

Cam’s wristwatch alarm sounded. “I gotta go get the reports and check in with SGC.  Anything to report?” Vala handed him a USB frob with yesterday's work. "Thanks. I'll go jog over to the other campsites. You're on your own for lunch."

She nodded. “If we need anything we will call. Enjoy your run.” Cam tipped his cap to her and headed out at a fast pace.

“Never met someone who likes to run as much as he does.” She said upon entering the building.

“Most likely because not to long ago he couldn't.” Daniel was writing something in his journal. He looks over to her answering her puzzled look. “Before we first met, Earth was under attack from Anubis. There was a battle over Antarctica. Mitchell lead an aerial defense wing that brought us the time we needed to access the Ancient defense system there.”

“I read about that.” She sat on the table next to his journal, putting a refilled mug of coffee down for him from the thermos he had off to the side.

“What you didn't read was that Mitchell was gravely wounded. He very nearly loss the use of his legs.” He looks up at her. He fingered the pen nervously. “We, Sam, Teal’c, Jack and myself know. I'm sure General Landry knows, and Medical staff. But to my knowledge not many in the SGC do. It's not something he talks about.” He tapped the mug with the pen. “Thanks”

She smiled tight lipped at his gratitude. She bit her lower lip. “I can see why he doesn't. It's not like we all don't have painful things in our past we'd rather not have others know.” She slide off the table. His arm snaked around her waist stopping her from walking away.

“Your past, however painful and ugly it was, shaped who you are now. Someone I care deeply for and whose strength I admire. Remember that while you go memory spelunking today.” His brows drew tighter as his eyes searched her face.

“You worry too much, darling.” She patted the arm around her middle. He released her. “I've learned I have value beyond this gorgeous body. Being a member of this team taught me that. Being with you teaches me… patience.” Her brilliant smile light up the serious moment. He rolled his eyes and groaned her name. “I'll be fine.” She bounced out of the records room.

“You ARE fine.” He muttered returning to the work at hand.

* * *

  

And the battalion of The Lost Army marched closer. In front of the main body were several squads moving about in a search pattern. One such squad reported a narrow isthmus. There were more ruins in that direction. The battalion commander decided to go that way. He recalled the other squads and ordered a move out.

* * *

 

“My lord Ra has been detained, Your Worship.” The technician bowed so deeply at the his face was not seen.

“I see. Notify me as soon as his ship arrives in orbit.” Her fingers pressed a series of keys on a station on the far left of the door. A panel slide to the side revealing a ring control panel. She hit the activation sequence and walked to the center of what would be rings column. Vala caught a reflection of herself in the shined surfaces. Her face was less aquiline, the eyes a bit smaller, the mouth was altogether different. But she recognized the reflection as the host before her. The hair was the same dark waves, the skin it's same alabaster quality, and the body a similar lithe build. Qetesh ran to type with her hosts. She breathed deeply letting the rest of the memory flow. She didn't recall the woman's name only that she had held snake for nearly 800 years before an accident had necessitated a replacement. She was Vala's ancestor. Qetesh couldn't be bothered to tinker with genes the way Nirrti did. She preferred to get her hosts from the same line.

Vala’s breath started quickening. She tried to keep her focus on what happened after the ring transport. Unfortunately, her thought lead her back to her own imprisonment. Try as she might she was caught in the fear of that moment. She heard her name and felt a hand on her arm. In her confusion she thought it was Qetesh's Prime. Her instincts took over and she swung a foot out connecting with a shin. She leaped back landing in a crouch. She let loose a string of Goa’uld curses, suddenly stopping mid stream when she realized where and when she was. Her fingers covered her mouth regret creeping across on her face.

“It's ok. My fault, I shouldn't have done that.” He put his hand in front in an effort to appear as non threatening as possible. His other hand rubbed the lower leg. “Nothing is broken. Are you ok?” He kept his distance. She nodded, her body trembling. “I was able to move so I didn't get the full impact. I'm not hurt” He tilted his head at her incredulous look. “Ok more like I'll have a nasty bruise, but nothing as bad as a fire extinguisher.” He smiled softly as he walked towards her. He held out his arms, “Come here.”

She hesitated looking him over to assure herself she didn't do him any real harm. He opens and closed his hands a few times beckoning her. She stepped into his embrace. “You were making odd noises like a choked scream. I was concerned.” He kissed the top of her hair. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

She didn't answer right away, instead she buried her nose against his chest, just breathed in his comforting scent. “My mind drifted towards the joining. I was doing fine still then." She paused for a long time. He thought she was done. He breathed in to speak when she added, "But I think I know how to avoid that set of memories. I did get something useful.” She pushed gently away changing the subject.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets while puffing out a sigh.  “And that would be?” He then muttered, "Since you don't seem to want to discuss the other thing.” His eyes followed her as she moved around the room. She punched the keys on the workstation as if she had done it before a hundred times. The panel slide and she pointed “Rings!”

He thinned his lips and narrowed his eyes, walking over to the floor. “Not seeing the set here, they must be originating at the other side.” She grabbed a flashlight from her pack while he took one out of his side pocket. “Shall we, Ms Mal Doran?"

“We shall, Dr Jackson." She initiated sequence. They walked toward each other stopping where she indicated. The rings arrived from the floor.  "I love a good Treasure—" The transport light cut off her words.

“Hunt. Well, we are underground.” She said just to say something. Flashing the light around, she walked over to the illumination panel. After a few clicks the power came on. “Huh, what do you know some power left in this. Didn’t know that would work.”

Daniel walked over to the terminal. “Good thing the Goa'uld aren't in the habit of being innovative after something works, well what did one truly expect from a parasitical scavenger race.” He scanned the terminal reading the information as it drifted by. Vala hip checked him to get to the interface. He rolled his eyes at her which she ignored plugging away at the submenus instead. He crossed his harms in mild annoyance as he stood behind her. “Woah stop right there.” He pointed to the listing. “Is that what I think it is?”

"If you think it is a directory of Weapons diagrams then yes. Remember, Ra was the head of the Goa'uld empire for a very long time. The System Lords functioned more as a council, until you killed him." She bit her lower lip while she continued her search through the inventory. “Many of the technology was created or stolen under his rule.”

Daniels eyes were scanning back and forth trying to take it all in. finally he reached his fingers under the lenses to rub his eyes. “We never did recover any Goa'uld technology information beyond the odd ship here or there and take it apart to re-engineer. This is the data we've been looking for. This is an amazing find.”

“We have the Asgard why would we need this?” She stopped typing and looked over to him.

“It be nice to build 'Zats rather than rely on finding them, and the percussion grenade,” he counted on his fingers, “the hand healing devices, the stone tablets and readers. To name but a few. There is a whole list of things that would be good be able to manufacture. Is there a way to down load this?” He rubbed the back of his neck with his brows arched up.

“I am not sure. The Tok'ra or maybe one of Sam's technicians would know more then me. Or I could spelunk some more.” She folded her arms and rubbed them to warm up. “We are pretty far down. It's colder in here then I'd like. We should map out the rest of what is down here before the power fails.” She looked down the other corridor.

“I'm not really in favor of you doing that again, but we may not have choice. After you,” They investigated the rest of the extension. There were more of those data tablets scattered threw out in some of the rooms. After a few hours they were back in the ring chamber. “Surprisingly sparse if this was a weapons research lab. No prototypes or even tools.”

“Someone could have, heck even Qetesh could have, been here and removed them. Luckily, we have the data. No one access that terminal in over 300 years, if the access logs were correct.” She keyed the rings and joined him in the center of them

“Good day's work I’d say.” he smiled to her as they were whisked back to the surface.

 

Late afternoon Cam arrived with Rodriguez from 4 and Johnson from 15. Each bearing samples to be stored on the FRED. They had just gotten back from the check-in with the SGC. Vala bounced up to Cam excitement practically vibrating off her.

“We found technical specs on Goa'uld technology in a secret underground lair.” She smiled broadly to Johnson and Rodriquez. Her gaze rested on the young man for a brief moment before turning to Cam as he spoke, his brow raised in surprise. “Secret underground lair?”

Rodriquez chuckled, but Johnson shot Vala a disapproving glare. Vala failed to notice as she was avidly answering her C.O. with detailed descriptions making it sounds infinitely more appealing than it was. Johnson moved away fiddling with items on the FRED.

Daniel quietly walked over to the lieutenant while the others were rapped in attention of Vala’s story. With his back to the others he spoke softly. “Problem Lt. Johnson?” His expression was pleasantly diplomatic, open and earnest, totally unreadable. A far cry from the days when he first walked out the gate. He and Vala had been very careful not to advertise, beyond their own teammates. There were other couples on other teams, just as covert. It was understood personal relationships was private business, rumors and a certain Master Sergeant notwithstanding.

“Does she have to flirt with every man here.” The young woman grumbled. Then quickly added. “Except yourself, of course Dr Jackson.” She looked up to him. Their fights had been legendary. All knew about the bracelets and about her motherhood. And her naturally flirty personality. She had many friends, mostly male friends, on base. Hardly anyone knew about her unanswered, more direct passes to him. The SF’s knew but as a group they were tight lipped.

He turned around to watch her. She wasn't paying the younger man any more attention than Cam. “I am not thinking that she is flirting with the other Lieutenant. She is a naturally vivacious person. She does tell a good story. I was there and she makes it sound much more interesting than it really was.” He spoke with a matter of fact tone. His brow wrinkled and lips thinned in an effort to not dote. He turned back shoving his hands into his pockets. He leaned a shoulder to the side of the vehicle.

Johnson looked as if she wanted to say more. She looked down to the samples box she was stowing in the vehicle. Under her breath she added. “Yeah, that's is what they call it.”

Daniel stood his full height. “Watch what you say about my teammate. She doesn't deserve the gossiped reputation she has with some of you newer recruits. You understand me, Airman?” He paused to see the young woman’s ears turn bright red. “This doesn't have to go to Col. Mitchell. But if I catch wind of this attitude from a neophyte like yourself again, it won't be overlooked.” His tone and expression were still pleasant conversational tones, but when she looked up she saw his eyes blaze.

“Yes, Doctor.” She shuffled over to Rodriguez.

Vala was always aware of her environment. Years of surviving on her own had developed this skill set. She knew Daniel and his vast dictionary of body language. She noted he had gone over to talk to the young lieutenant, but missed what instigated it. She had just finished updating Cam with their discovery when she saw Daniel’s frame tense as he stood taller. Cam was congratulating her on a job well done. Daniel walked back but it looked like he was going to bypass them in favor of returning to the building. She bit her lip as her Asgard was not very good conversationally yet. 

<What bothers you/beloved/light?> She chose Ancient as she had a higher fluency.

<It bothers/irritates/abrades me that new people are small/closed/empty minded. Not to worry. Nothing/dismissive of importance/. We’ll chat/discuss/informal tonight, my heart.> He found telling Vala a small bit of information upfront with a promise of more later headed off any potential arguments. She nodded accepting what he said.

Cam looked up from his discussions with the other two airman upon hearing the Ancient. He wasn’t up on that language. His Goa'uld had come along nicely, but dead languages wasn’t his thing. He saw there wasn't any tension between them. When he turned looked back to the others, Johnson was looking at the ground.

 

An hour later Cam and Daniel were sitting around their campfire drinking a post dinner coffee. Rodriguez and Johnson had left some time ago to return to their teams. “Now you mind telling me, my good Doctor, what was going on with Johnson?” Cam drank the last bit of coffee out of his tin mug.

“Unofficially, she was reacting to some gossip regarding Vala. She is too new to understand how gate teams bond. She is very young.” Daniel licked his lips looking into the fire to avoid looking at Cam.

“Sooooo, officially I don’t see anything. Got it. Let me know if I need to see it. Princess ok?” He looked back to the lab where Vala had turned in to sleep right after supper.

“Yeah, dredging up Qetesh’s memories took more out of her then she wants to admit.” He kept looking at the fire. A soft smile curled his lips.

“You want me to sleep out here. It’s a warm night.” Cam stared into the fire.

Daniel blinked a few times looking confused. “W-w-what? No. We’re on mission. Just like dozens of times before. Nothing changes.” He stared at his CO. Cam had his hands up in front of him in a surrender pose.

“Ok Sunshine. Was just offering.” He smirked having groused his friend. 


	3. chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting. Some dying. A revalation.

The morning of the third day started with nothing out of the ordinary. Right before the 8am call back to the SGC Rodrigues and Johnson arrived with their teams reports and samples. Cam maneuvered the FRED out of the canyon to relay a signal to MALP. Daniel and Vala busied themselves with inventorying the tablets. Each one had to be scanned for content, recorded in a database, labeled, and packed. The work was slow going.

“Booooooo-ring” Vala intoned several hours later from behind stacks of the tablets. The reading rock in her hand sliding across the surface while she puff an errant lock off hair off her brow.

Daniel lips pursed in mild annoyance. He was on the laptop entering in the data. “Do you want to switch tasks?”

“No, your job is worse. 3 hours of monotonous work is my limit. I need a break. You need a break. Let's take a walk. Who knows what we will find in the rest of this canyon.” She looked around her done stack to see what he was up to.

Daniel didn't look up from his work. He replied, “Cam knows. I'm sure he's been through this canyon and the surrounding area. He'd have told us if there were anything of interest. However,” having hit enter he sat back into the chair. “a walk would be a good idea.” He shook his head at the comical site of her head around the stack one pigtail swing. Vala’s megawatt smile in response to his agreement made him chuckle.

They walked side by side on the valley floor, pointing out different things to each other. As they got to the back of the canyon Vala gasped then bounce ahead to a unusual flower. It was a fairly large bloom that fit in both her hands. It had five dark purple petal with rippled edges that had yellow speckles at the tips. She breaths it in. She motioned him over. “This is a Stella Nocha. You can't pick it. It loses its sweetness and gives off a deadly gas as it decays.”

He leaned over pausing before smelling it. “And it's safe?” She rolled her eyes in a near perfect reflection of his trademark move. He breathed in the scent. He blinked and pulled back, his brows arched up. “It smells of vanilla and sandalwood and something else. This is amazing.” He breathed the scent in again.

Her fingers stroked the petals but kept away from the pollen bearing bright pink stamens. She closed her eyes. “It’s pollen it's a good numbing agent. Some people used to make a recreational drug out of it. The system lords ordered its extermination." She opened her eyes looking over to him. "I've only seen one of these before. Qetesh had a plant in her gardens. This is very rare.”

“I can imagine why they would. A stoned population isn't likely be productive. It's bad for slave labor.” He paused looking around. The trees here were sparse with small leaves. There were other bushes with dark red silver leaves like a japanese maple. “I like this place. It's beautiful here.” He looked over to her. The dappled sunlight painted her face with pools of light and dark. He sat back on his legs admiring her.

“Daniel, while normally I appreciate such divine scrutiny—” She actually blushed looking back down at the flower. He had a way of undoing her with a look. All her experience in dealing with men and a single look from him made her like a teenager. "Stop it!" She laugh hitting his arm without any force.

He chuckled not expecting that reaction. He reached over and brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear. She looked back up. Her eyes looking a bluer shade of grey warmed with affection for him. “Have I told you today how beautiful you are?”

She leaned her cheek into the hand for a moment. “Mmm, let's see.” Pulling back a bit, She made her hands puppets. “Vala, where is the extra coffee? No idea, darling. Vala, you did a good job on that tablet. Thanks you, Daniel. Vala, where is the spare battery?” She ran threw a bunch more of the mundane interchanges from this morning. His head shook as his eyes followed the talking hands. “Nope, nothing about beautiful.”

He tilted his head looking over his glasses at her, a smirk curled a corner of his mouth. “Good, good. I wouldn't want to repeat myself.” He stopped smiling. His eyes narrowed while he thought. He opened them and they seemed seemed to become impossibly more blue. His voice had a soft burr when in Ancient he said. <your presence/face/being is the very breath/substance/vitality my soul desires/craves/depends. Your beauty/surface/countenance is a flawed/perfection/radiant moment etched in the journal/memory/being of me.>

She was quiet for a few heartbeats letting the words paint their picture. “You've never have to worry about repeating yourself.  You could say the same thing in two dozens ways. My, Daniel, I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing such poetry.”

“Actually you are right. That was from the book of poems Sam brought back from Atlantis. I started translating it purely for personal enjoyment. But some of the words don't have direct English translations. They seem to have this word that means flawed perfection and radiant at the same time. Im not much of an artist with words so I couldn't seem to find English for the imagery. I'm amazed how such a word, a subtle word evolves such conflicting but harmonious thoughts like that. I think it might have been the merger of two distinct language groups.” He stopped prattling on and leaned towards her.

She abruptly got up. His hands fell to the ground and he turned his head towards her. She smiled nervously, “Shouldn’t we get back.”

Daniel stood dusting his knees. “Vala, what's wrong?” His head cocked to the side, eyes narrowing measuring her for any clues.

“I, er” She did that pacing thing she did when she was nervous or upset. Her hands wringing. “Don't,” her hands fidgeted outward, “trust myself. With you.” Her pacing got faster.

He reached out to stop her. “Hey, hey, hey.” He cupped her cheek. His fingers then curled under her jawline, gently tilting her face till their eyes met. The light grey glittered with tears that hadn't fallen. “We both have trust issues. But I do trust you. I wouldn't be in this relationship with you if I didn't. Do you trust me?”

She nodded blinking back the excess moisture.

“Well then trust the person I trust most in the universe. I have it on good authority she is worth the effort.” He smiled softly his whole face reflected it.

“You are very persistent, Dr. Jackson.” She tucked her forehead under his chin.

“Tenaciously so. Just as the U.S. Air Force”

* * *

 

The third squad kept hidden in the underbrush when Rodriguez jogged past. The squad leader signaled one of the men up a tree after the Tau’ri was past them.

“Sir, there are 3 other Tau’ri up the beach and he is making his way to them.”

He nodded ordering a runner to return to the battalion. The rest of his men he disbursed to keep the Tau'ri under observation.

* * *

 

Cam pursed his lips walking over to the folding table. He paused a few moments gathering his thoughts.

“Yes, Mitchell?” Daniel isn't look up from his work.

“SG-4 is late with their radio check-in.” His voice was soft but firm. “I’ve recalled 15. They are 2 hour away. I’ve got 2 of them to vector off to meet with me. You both gonna be ok to for a while till the other two get here?”

“Yeah. Are you sure you don't want us going with you?” Daniel asked looking up from the table setting aside the reader. A stack of the Goa’uld data tablets sat on the table next to him. His brow creased with worry. “Vala is in the lab spelunking her memories about this place. So we could pack up what we've found for a quick evac.”

“Might not be anything. Could be a bad battery but then again” He shrugged. “Best you stay here. Pack up is a good idea, just in case.” He gestured to the tablets. He pulled his baseball cap on and nodded.

“Got it. I know Vala will be glad to put this place behind her. Be careful” He said to the back of Cam as the man ran off. Cam waved then ducked into the forest. Daniel finished annotating a paper journal next to the tablets. Pushing himself away from the table he got up and made his way into the lab.

 

Vala sat cross legged on a work surface inside the lab. She had her eyes closed and her lips were moving forming words that she didn't voice. There was a candle in front of her and a open notebook to the side of her. A pen laid across the page; it was partially filled with written Goa’uld.

Daniel stood watching her as she accessed the memories of her former captor. He licked his lips as he pondered the best way to get her attention. She was not always pleasant when she came out of these meditations.

A breeze from the open door blew past him. She wrinkled her nose as the scent of him brought her to the present. Blinking a few times focused her eyes on him. “How long have you been there?” She folded her hands thrusting them outward cracking her knuckles.

“Not long. How are you feeling?” He approached her after judging she was not in a foul mood.

“A bit stiff.” She turned her head side to side a crack was clearly heard.

“You didn’t over do it again?” His brow contracted even as he offered her a hand down from her perch.

“Darling, as if I would?” The tone was pure Mal Doran but her trademark smile was only at half it’s brilliance. “I don't mind this section of her memories. Hardly any bloodshed or truly nasty stuff. And it’s not like I remember this in excruciating detail. It’s more like recalling a movie; distant and removed. It’s not as detailed as the stuff I lived through.” She shuddered while closing her eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stood next to her. “Accidentally remember something too close?” His voice was soft. He reached his other hand under her chin to guide her eyes back up to his.

She looked up and a small smile curled her generous mouth. “You know me too well, Dr Jackson.”

“Ms. Mal Doran, that is a very big lie.” The wrinkle in his brow smoothed. “I'm sure we agreed no more of them. It would take a life time to know you,” He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips reminding her of here and now. It was a tender kiss, brief and sweet. He pulled back and brushed her nose with his finger.

“And I thought we agreed no Public Displays of Affection while offworld, you cheeky bastard,” but she had a sparkle back in her eye and mock shocked expression made him feel more relaxed.

“We are in a room and no one is around. so not so much public. An occasional kiss to a cherished one who needs it is a far cry from making out. Besides I don't recall us having that discussion.” He straightened up dropping the arm around her shoulder. “Mitchell is sending half of SG-15 back here as SG-4 seems to have missed their check-in. We got about an hour to finish up here before they get here.”

“Did you want to come back here for the extended research team?” She asked flatly turning to blow out the candle.

“No. For all of my early work in Egyptology, turns out I'm not much of a Goa'uld enthusiast.” His eyes narrowed and the sarcasm twisted his grin. “Unless you wanted to? I could spend a few months here doing research” He asked as she set about packing up the other Tau’ri items laying around.

She shook her head solidly causing her pigtails to fly “No, I’m more than done here. I’ve not had any more Qetesh insights about this place. These notes were some other details on her past that might be useful. I'll pack them first. Daniel, I'd never want to hold you back on your work. If you wanted to study—”

“Ssshhh," he interrupted her, "I can't muster the same enthusiasm I had years ago for this avenue of study. Yet another thing the Gou'ald took form me. I'd much rather put my professional focus on Ancient discovery and studies. A better direction for this better direction.” He paused licking his lips, gesturing between them. “Neither one of us really wants to spend time digging up Goa'uld past. Let others do that work. We can help when needed, but no more then that. So you aren't holding me back. Rather you are helping me keep my resolve. It's healthier this way, I think. So no more worrying about keeping me from work, ok? Meet me outside to pack the storage crates for the next team when you're through here.” He gave her a brief smile when she nodded her agreement.

* * *

 

Just a few squads of the Lost Army surrounded SG-4 quietly. S.A Quan was walking the perimeter as much to keep out of Liú's and Chen’s way as to do her job. The two were scientists. While Lt. Chen was USFA and understood the need for a guard, he was thoroughly engrossed in his analysis. Senior Airman Quan didn't know what ended her life. But the sound of the staff blast alerted the others.

Rodriguez was on the opposite bank of the beach. He took out over 35 men before being stunned. One of the troopers secured him. Lt Chen was not so lucky. He managed to take out nearly 50 before being stunned. His fall down an embankment into the ocean killed him instantly. Dr. Liú was stunned early in the exchange. His unconscious body was bound and thrown down next to Rodriguez.

“Sir, these are the uniforms of the Tau’ri. This communications device keeps repeating the same ‘lee-oo dis iz kam, ree-port’ I believe there are more of them here.” The squad leader stood at attention. 

The battalion commanded nodded as he read over the casualty reports. “Sir another 70 staffs are out of power. The quartermaster reports the Tau’ri’s power sources are not compatible.”

He thinned his lips at the news but gave no other reply. Calling 3 squad leaders he ordered them to take off in the direction they had tracked the returning Tau’ri.

* * *

 

Vala had packed the field unit computer. She was enjoying a long drink of water when she heard the silence. This world was heavily wooded here. The bird and other animals were noisy. Only two things could be coming that would cause all the noise to stop: a much larger group of people then the two they were expecting or a very big predator. She grabbed her P-90 and listened for any sounds. Not hearing anything she scrambled quickly, gathering up Daniel’s P-90 and a few spare clips. They both still had their ‘zat’s on thigh holsters. And Daniel always had his beretta.  She thought she heard something at the entrance to the canyon. But with all the trees the sound got defused and it was hard to tell. She ran back to Daniel who was at the door of the lab.

His expression held the question as he pulled on his vest and clipped his weapon to it. She gestured to the path and they each walked quickly through the trees on either side of it. The mouth of the canyon was about 20 feet wide. Through it came squad of Ori soldiers. They spotted Daniel and opened fire with their staff weapons. He dashed behind a tree which absorbed the blast. She opened fire mowing down the first ones through. Daniel recovered and caught several others in the cross fire shooting from a prone position in under a bush.

Soon there were 18 bodies littering the canyon entrance. Vala dashed over to him falling onto the ground her weapon facing the same direction.

“Nothing else coming?” He asked.

“Not seeing any. I can’t raise Cam on the radio.” She wiped her brow with the sleeve of her shirt.

He tried his and only got dead air. “At this distance from the FRED we should be able to contact cam. They might have some jamming up.” He started inspecting his weapon. He slapped a fresh magazine home.

“Or the destroyed the FRED. Well Cam will be back. All we need do is sit tight till he gets back.” She kept lookout swapping her used p-90 for his freshly reloaded one.

“Your P-90 still has 1/3rd a cartridge. I have 2 clips. You?” he reloaded the one in his hands.

“3” She pulled back her hair into an elastic.

“I'd be more comfortable if I knew how many more where out there. And raid the FRED for any more ammo.” He wrapped his bandana on his head.

“Wait here. I go scout out.” She paused looking at him. She held up a finger to stop what was sure to be his protest. “Daniel, we both know I’m more skilled at being sneaky then you. I’ll be fine. Honest”

“Fine.” He’s jaw jutted out when he uttered the word. His eyes blazed under a wrinkled brow. It was the truth, but he didn't like it. She nodded once and crawled off. He kept his senses focused on the entrance. There was plenty of water in the lab and if they rationed it the food could last a another day or so. She came walking back some time later in plain sight. Her arms full with some ori staff and some of their odds and ends.

“I dispatched the ones that weren't dead. Not many. Odd Daniel, all these staffs are low on power. I broke the ones that were empty. Brought these back and a few cells.” She dropped them on the ground and tossed the com unit over to him. “Some chatter about searching for a Stargate. Nothing yet about how many. I saw no signs of others.”

“And the FRED? He asked cringing waiting for the reply.

“The antenna is smashed. It looks like it took several staff blasts.” She looked apologetically at him.

“Yeah, thought as much.” He chewed his lower lip for a moment. “I think we should hold up here. Mitchell will be back soon. We don't know how many are between us and the gate. This place is easy to defend. Plenty of water. The SGC will know something's up when we don't check in. So, I figure worst case. We sit here, um, 2 days till Sam arrives?” His head tilted while his shoulder rose up at the end of his speaking. It was classic Danielese for a wild guess.

“I agree. They must be desperate. Their uniforms were not well maintained and they smells of poor hygiene.” She wrinkled her nose waving a hand in front. “The weapons of the ones in the front had more power than the ones behind. Maybe we will get lucky and this was all of them.” She grinned with false optimism.

“When was the last time we got lucky?” He growled looking pissed off.

“I dunno about you, but I've got lucky a few times. Why just last month when we started dating that was a brilliant stroke of good luck.” She winked at him. While he didn't laugh the lines in his brow eased up. She'd take that for now.

* * *

 

Cam moved swiftly threw the forest off his regular path to meet up with Johnson and Meyer. At their vectors they would meet 30 minutes north of Liú’s team.  He saw a small group of pseudo-deer run across his path. He dropped behind a fallen tree.

A group of Ori soldiers ran past him running in the general direction of Vala and Daniel. There were 12 of them. He fired at them with his gun on full auto. He hit 6 before he was forced to hide. The firefight lasted 10 minutes. He used his ‘zat to remove the bodies, after removing a com device from one of the bodies.

He arrived at the Rendezvous point late. “I'm late because I crossed paths with an Ori scout part. You see anything?”

They shook their heads in the negative. “Mitchell to Miller. Copy. We got Ori company, over.”

“Miller here, copy that. No sign of them. Double time to target. Over.

“Switching to beta frequency on my mark.”

“Roger signal change”

“Mark” Cam watched as the other two with him also switched their radios.

“We already did the check-in with the SGC today. If we can't make it to the gate to report back it won't be until noon tomorrow till the try to reach us. Let's move out.”

Guns raised they leapfrogged towards the beach.

Johnson gasped at the sight below them. Liú and Rodriguez tied up sitting on the sand. Chen and Quan’s bodies lying in a heap next to dozens of Ori bodies. But the worst part was the hundreds of soldiers on the beach.

“Shit.” Cam muttered then motioned them to fall back.

* * *

 

Vala salvaged the ratio from the FRED. She bent over tinkering with it while Daniel use the sat to remove the bodies. After an hour she threw the mangled parts in frustration. “I thought maybe I could. I don't know, get something working. But I am not Samantha. I'm sorry.”

Daniel nodded from his position at the mouth of the canyon. “Gets some rest. I'll take first watch” She turned into the building without any discussion. Shorty after that he saw Miller and an airman he'd not remembered come through the trees.

“Ori” The major said by way of greeting. “Switch to beta frequency.”

“Yeah we already had the pleasure.” Daniel fiddle with his radio to change it to the predetermine frequency.

“Why are you out here?” Miller looks around for Vala.

Answering his look first. “Vala's inside. There seems to be high amounts of metal in the rocks. The radios work for crap deeper in.”

“Make sense. This planet is metal rich. No naquadah. Very similar to Earth in this regard.” He turned to the airman, “Sergeant Reeks, hand me your pack, then take over the watch from Dr. Jackson. Holler when Colonel Mitchell checks in.”

“Yes sir.” Reeks nodded to Daniel before he turned towards the tree line. 

They walked back to the building while Daniel brought Miller up to date. Miller unslung his backpack then dropped them both at the campsite. “The real problem is we are lower on ammo then I'd like. Between us we have a dozen clips. Plus ‘zats but they are much slower than p-90’s.”

“We don't know how many there are. But as I said they weren't well kept. And none of their staff was near full power.” He raised his head as Vala joined them.

“Their numbers could be anything from several hundred to several thousand.” She adding to the conversation.

“No use speculating until the colonel gets back with intel. Ms Mal Doran, could you inventory our food situation. Dr Jackson, can we finish the layout of this place, please.” He phrased it to the civilians as questions but clearly there weren't any.

Later the sergeant called for them. All went to hear what Cam had to say. Their faces harden at Cam’s estimation of six to seven hundred. Cam’s transmission was cut short when they heard the report of gunfire.

“Major I’d like the twilight watch.” Vala interrupted the silence that followed.

The major looked puzzled at the alien. “I've enhanced vision. And your night vision goggles won't work until dark.”

It's your's then.” With that he and the sergeant went to the camp.

“How are you holding up?” She asked without turning towards him when she didn't hear him walk back with the others.

“Not too bad. Aggravated. Angry. Annoyed.” He leaned up against a tree facing into the canyon.

“And that is just the English A’s” She quipped a broad smile as she kept scanning the clearing. The sky had a golden tint to its white clouds.

He halved laughed his reply. “Actually didn't mean that.”

“Which part the A’s or that you said then in alphabetical order?” She glanced over to him. A puzzled look accompanied his mouth half opening as he was about to deny it. Then a full smile blossomed.

“I did that, didn't I.” He turn to look outward. “Going to be a pretty sunset tonight.”

“Well I'm irked. I had plans to watch this sunset tonight from up there.” She flipped her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the top of the canyon. “This absolutely Adonis of an archeologist and I were going to enjoy a perfect moment. Now, pffft.” She flicked her wrist as if to shoo a bug away.

“Poor fellow to have missed this perfect moment. But I'm sure you get him to join you someplace to watch one of these at home.”

“No doubt. I'm very good at getting to do things he says he'd rather not.” He coughed and she arched a brow worthy of Teal’c. “Deep down I know he enjoys. However, tonight was going to be important. We have these great conversations at twilight you see. I don't know why. Could be the transition between day and night. The metaphor is apt to us. His sunshine and my dubious darkness meeting in the middle.” She weighed two invisible weights with her hands as she spoke.

His smile slowly fell as he listened. He was struck by her words. He looked at her with the same awe that he did when he beheld a new discovery.

“Daniel you're staring at me like I'm a Furling tablet.” She looked back at the clearing. He reached out to cup her cheek, gently turning her face towards his.

<Vala, it's simply that I love you.> The ancient words had a poetry. For such a complex language whose word groupings added sublet nuances, these words did not. They were beautiful in their simplicity. As if the Alterans wanted love to clearly expressed.

<and I you, my Daniel> her hand rested on his on her face. Their eyes locked for a moment. Their first declaration of love painted golden by the setting of a sun that was alien to them both. He grinned broadly, his dimples winked. She gave his hand one quick squeeze pulling his away so she could look back into the clearing. “Although you beat me to the punch. Ruined my surprise. For that I shall require dinner and dancing.” She nodded resolutely.

* * *

 

The next wave was over 30 soldiers arrived just as the pink streaks in the sky gave way to violet. Daniel and Vala were joined by the rest of SG-15 who took the other side of the opening. None of Ori soldiers stood a chance. They kept coming. It might have been easier if they could see their faces, noticed an insanity about that them. But no, they were methodical, advancing in waves as if they were not stepping around the body of their fallen. Even the last man standing kept plugging away until a series of bullets bifurcated him. Daniel closed his eyes, turning away from the carnage. The scent of blood was thick in the air. He felt rather then saw Vala leave his side. Soon she was triple tapping the bodies into oblivion. From the sounds of it so were one of the others.

* * *

 

Cam and the others were just as brutally efficient. The squad had come up behind them on their way to the gate. But the airmen were on the job. Hidden while Cam checked in with Miller, they got the first shots in. “Check for survivors. See if one will talk while I finish this call.”

He got Jackson this time. “We are good here. I'm going attempt dial home. Alert them to what is going on. Maybe get the Hammond here earlier. You and princess holding up alright?.”

“We're in good shape. Had two waves so far. The FRED is gone. And with it the signal repeater. So unless one of us is near the entrance, nada.”

“The sooner we learn how to make a remote DHD the happier I'll be.”

“Sounds good. You need to talk to Miller?”

“Naaah. Jackson keep sharp.”

“Back at you Mitchell”

Johnson came up to him as he signed off. She was very pale, but looked like she kept it together. Almost, as the smell of vomit was on her breath. He got out his canteen and handed it to her. “Sorry sir.”

“First time in combat?” He asked as she spit out the water.

She took another mouthful and swallowed before answering. “2nd time, sir. First time I've been this close to the dead.”

“It's never easy. It isn't supposed to be. All things considered better them then you.” He accepted the canteen back and drank it dry.

“Sir,” the other airman called over near a body. “He suicided. I don't speak Ori but I heard him mutter verdy Ori something then he was gone.”

Let's clear out. We need to get to the gate before full dark. Then it's an hour back to the base.” He reloaded his weapon while he spoke.

“Sir, the wounded?” Johnson asked bewildered.

“I don't have the supplies to attend to them or the manpower to secure them. Plus they will slow down any other squads headed this way.” He gave her a look which said that was all the discussion he was going to entertain on this topic. She set her freshly loaded p-90 to the ready and nodded her head.

* * *

 

The troop following Mitchell’s party wasn't slow down to tend to the wounded. Those were already dead when they arrived, having chosen the road to glorious reunion with the Ori rather than burdening their comrades. But they drew with their own blood on the ground or armor the short hand for 3 individuals and the direction taken. The platoon leader had been a village constable before being called. He wasn't easily fooled. He divided his troop in half, sending one group on the path indicated and the other the direction they were originally headed.  

* * *

 

There was no one at the gate when Cam’s party reached it. He nodded to Johnson as she headed towards the DHD. The sergeant kept watch. Over at the MALP Cam engaged the two-way. On the screen Walter’s bespectacled face filled the screen. “General Landry is on his way, Col. Mitchell. I'm gather more personnel and weapons to send through.”

“How did you?” Cam paused looking oddly at the screen. He had not even said a word yet.

“Best no ponder on that Colonel. Not very important in the long run.” He moved out if the way and the screen filled with Landry’s round face.

“Colonel mind telling me why my sergeant has a squad of marines suiting up?” Landry's bushy eyebrows drew tight.

“Ori army, Sir. Looks to be a battalion, a Lost Army battalion. Liú and Rodriguez are captured. Chen and Quan are dead.” He saw Landry stiffen up.

“The Chinese government won't like their man Liú being captured. I'll see if I can get the Hammond to get there sooner. If you can get the teams threw the gate sooner then do it. We'll be sending two squads that is all I have. Keep one at the gate to keep it secure."

Cam nodded and cut the connection. He stood back waiting for the gate to give up the arriving troops. 

 


	4. chapter 4.

The Lost Army camped at a clearing not far from the mouth of the canyon. Though they had patrols, they were no match for the pair of sodan cloaked marines observing them from top of the canyon’s walls. Silently they eased their way down onto the canyon floor. By pre-arrangement Major Miller met them. The pale green light of the gas giant bathed the marines as they stepped out of the shadows while disengaging the cloak in the predawn hours. Miller spoke briefly with them then sent them to the release Sgt. Reeks at the look out.

It was 4am, an hour before local sunrise. Miller approached the two civilians who were sleeping head to head. He got within 10 steps and the woman bolted up, zat pointed at him.

“Vala, it's just major Miller.” Dr Jackson said the command tone of his voice, clear of any sleepiness. The sound of his beretta being uncocked had Miller swallowing against a dry throat. Daniel sat up pulling his gun from under the pillow to his leg holster.

“Did either of you sleep?” Miller asked watching Vala stand and holster her weapon.

“Wonderfully Major. I just have finely tuned survival skills.” Her fingers working through her hair somehow adding validity to the claim.

“So I see, Ms Mal Doran. Dr Jackson, Col Mitchell sent more ammo and two more marines. He is going to attempt a rescue mission of the survivors of SG-4 with one squad. He wants us to make our way to the gate asap. There is an additional squad of marines holding the gate. However, the marines tell me the remainder of the battalion is bedded in the front,  just outside of our viewing.” Miller paused his eyes narrowed he rubbed his chin as he continued. “I was thinking perhaps we could try negotiating with them. We are pretty secure here. The Hammond would be here in less than 10 hours. If we can't get to the gate, she’ll beam us out.”

“Mitchell have any plan after a rescue? Have you worked out any plan with him to get out of our situation?” He folded his arms but didn't look tense.

“I was able to get in contact with him briefly before waking you. He thinks negotiating will be a good delay tactic while the extraction team does their thing. Their using Sodan cloaks so it should be a solid operation.”

“Won't that undermine our negotiating.” Daniel's brow wrinkled.

The major shook his head. “No offense doctor. There just isn't any talking to these people. I've been through some altercations in the past with them. Anything short of a commander or prior from their side, they won't stop.”

Daniel looked over at Vala who was snacking in a power bar. “We have something that might work to our advantage. Get a message to Mitchell tell him to keep a channel open. If things work, he won't need a rescue. If they go south then he'll know what to do. Well attempt this at dawn.”

The major’s brow drew in confusion. “I'm not getting your point. These people have never perform surrendered without a prior leading them. Last I looked you weren't a prior.

“Anymore.” Daniel said flatly but ignored the questioning look of the major. “We have the mother of the Orci.” He gestured to Vala who at that moment was drinking water from a tincup looking for all the world like a fashion model waiting for a photo shoot.

 

The conversation was in Asgardian. In part because she was trying to become more conversant in the now dead language. In other part, it gave them more freedom and privacy to speak clearer when others were around.

<Probability is high of failure.> ‘Not going to work.’ She folded her arms the green light making her eyes look colorless.

<Still there is possibility.> ‘It might.’ He pushes his glasses up his nose.

<Mathematics dictates its not a solution.> ‘It won't.’ She wrinkled her face at the awkward wording. She tilted her head with a shoulder shrug in apology.

He tsked through his teeth at her awkward phrasing, shaking his head amusement causing his brows to arch high above his glasses. <Without action outcome can not be fully anticipated> ‘You can't know till you try.’

<Inquiry of affection /implied you/> ‘Why do I love you?’ A trademark MalDoran grin spread across her face.

<Reasoned projection/implied you/ correct. Tenacious relentless work habits.> ‘I believe in you. I don't give up.’ He shrugged back at her as if that were all the reason she would ever need.

<Hell bondage, /implied you/ correct.> ‘Damn, you are right.’ Her hands planted on her hips in mild indignation. She puffed a piece of hair that fell down her brow back up.

“On occasion, even when dealing with space pirates I've been known, rarely, to be correct.” He replied in English, chuckling at her word usage for damn. “Asgards did have a hell and a word for interment there in.”

She narrowed her eyes looking at him from a side glance “Well I'll have to look that up. However, Space pirates are very fickle and hard to pin down. Even being right 10% of the time is commendable.”

A ghost of a smile dance on his lips. <High praise, thief of hearts.> the Asgardian was a bit condescending. The Asgard didn't share the view that the circulatory organ was the seat of affection. If they had so at one point in time the language had drifted away from that literal allusion. So what he literally said was absconder of amygdala. The sentiment was the same to an English speaker. To a native speaker of Asgardian it meant prankster. He grinned broader know both descriptions would fit her.

She looked past him to the other soldiers, double checking they were out of earshot. She chewed her bottom lip while she thought. Unable to formulate a properly stinging reply she finally said. “You wouldn't have me any other way.” As she walked past him towards the major she hip checked him.

He looked over his shoulder as she passed. His lips thinned in a look most would interpret as annoyance, but was intact his effort not pull her into an embrace. He shook his head while he turned to follow her.

 

Major Miller was not very happy with having a civilian, much less Vala Mal Doran be their spokesperson. Observing the two member of SG-1 discussing Jackson’s plan didn’t do much to assuage his unease. Dr Jackson had a stellar, if somewhat unorthodox, reputation for negotiating. He frowned when he saw her purposefully bump the esteemed archaeologist. Dr Jackson must have seen the displeasure because he suddenly said. “Unless you are vested it what passes for common tongue in the Ori Galaxy, it’s either Vala or I. Frankly she has more leverage then I do. Mother of the Messiah carries a lot of weight.” He shrugged. “I think it's our best chance.”

“I fully support your decision, Dr Jackson.” He stumbled a bit on this words. Vala acted as if she didn’t hear the interchange. She was standing near the natural opening preening.

“Thought you might.” Daniel said while sitting down against the wall.

“Anything you’d like to add Major?” Vala turned pitching her voice to her low tone wouldn't carry too far in the early morning. “Talking points you want me to cover? Other then they give up and we will spare their lives, blah blah blah” There was a cruel edge to her voice that clearly told Miller she had not missed a thing.

“No Ma’am” he said oddly feeling like a cadet all over again.

“Good. Let's get this ball rolling.” She turned back standing tall. She took a deep breath and called out to the men hidden in the treeline. <I am Vala, Mother of Adria the Orici. I want to speak with your commander.>

Vala stood closer to the stone. Daniel translated to SG-15 and the two marines.He shifted to watch the clearing. Miller had the radio open so Cam could hear the progress.

<How do we know you speak the Truth? It has been said the Orici sprang forth from the Fires of Celestis fully formed.> A voice sounded out from the tree line. Other than sounding male, it had no discernible characteristics.

<Well someone got their facts wrong. She was born on a ship, in this galaxy, near the vicinity of Chulak. There were no flames involved in her birth. I named her Adria, she was my daughter.”  Vala paused.

<Do you wish to surrender, Vala font of the Orici?>

Vala cringed at the title she occasionally heard used in reference to herself. <With whom am I speaking?>

<Commander Grewtin, leader of this battalion. If you accept the teachings of the Ori, no more of your people need get hurt.>

<Grewtin, the Ori no longer seek to convert this planet nor anyone else. Wouldn't it do better for us all to lay down our arms and have a prior come to tell you directly? There would be no more deaths and you could return to your families.> She crossed her fingers shrugging her shoulders.

<We slayed our prior when he spoke lies such as these. We follow the Ori faithfully. We would never believe some lies spoken by a broken prior.> There the voice got higher sounding more fanatical.

“Mitchell, this isn't going to work. Start the extraction.” Daniel spat the radio on Miller’s shoulder right after the revelation of their prior’s death.

<We would never have been able to harm him had the Ori really be behind his words. Mother of our beloved Orici or no you will perish as is gone fate of the unbelievers. I give you one last chance to join us, for your daughters sake.>  

Vala rolled her eyes. She leaned a bit into the opening. <Grewtin, Please for the sake of your men listen to me. May the Ori struck me down right now if I am lying. The war is over. All we want is for you to be returned to your homes. It is the will of the Ori.> She shifted her eyes skyward hoping no freak weather happened.

<Marcon was tested and so are we. We shall not succumb to the trails that he failed. We shall prevail and prove ourselves to be worthy of ascension.> the voice rose in pitch again.

Vala bit her lip. Marcon was Tomin’s favorite Orian biblical figure. It was a priors twisting of the tale that had changes Tomin’s opinion.  She took a deep breath and tried to sound sympathetic. <Please Grewtin. I beseech you. Now is the time for patience. "Our journey towards enlightenment may take us to many unexpected places."> She quoted from the book hoping to gain his confidence.

"Guide us on the Path so that we may triumph over the enemy of our salvation, and be with you in the End of Ends on the planes of en.—> Daniel saw the glint of a staff weapon being brought to bear. He stopped translating for them and launched himself at Vala’s middle. Catching her, he rolled so as to pull her on top while an energy bolt impacted the rock just where her head had been moments before. The marines and the airman opened fire.

“We have engaged the enemy.” Miller shouted over the fire into his radio.

“Roger, Miller, we copy. Package retrieval is underway.” Cam was barely heard over the cacophony of weapons fire.

Daniel held Vala a minute longer hugging her to him before setting her down. “Hurt?”

She shook her head “I tried Daniel, but they killed their prior rather than return.”

“I heard. We will be ok. If you can keep your head down.” He pulled the safety off the p-90. He wasn't looking at her so he missed how his words struck her. She shoot him an angry glare. Saying nothing she stepped up the line and started firing.

The bodies began to pile up. They were propped up as shields for their infantrymen behind them, wounded Ori soldiers twitching on the ground where they fell. In the lulls of the volley the pained screams of the fallen was overwhelming. Sometime during the fight Vala had switched to a ‘zat. She was firing on the poor souls ending their agony. Despite herself she was tears fell silently down her cheeks. Daniel switched his weapon for a ‘zat. He reached a hand to her shoulder and tighten his grip. She nodded while taking in a deep breath. He assisted her by ‘zatting them. Miller just nodded as he and the others continued with the automatic weapons.

“Halt the fire.” Miller called out when it appeared that the Ori soldiers had not fired back after a few minutes. “Mitchell you there?” He tried over the radio.

“We are here. Package is safe. We’ve sent it back to Sierra Gulf Charlie. We’re at the six of your party group.”

“We don’t seem to be able to make any headway here.” He paused his face became harder he looked over at the others. The haunted look on the Marines faces gave him the last boost he needed. “Requesting heavier ordnance”

“Copy Miller. Will advice in T-30 minutes. Mitchell out.”

* * *

 

“Gunnery Sergeant” Cam called over to the Squad leader. “I need to consult with the SGC. hold the line.”

Yes sir, Col. Mitchell.” The woman replied quietly her eyes turning back to the Ori army in the distance.

Cam radioed the gate team requesting a gate dial through. When the sergeant at the gate signaled him back that the watch commander was on standby.

“Sierra Gulf Charlie. Mitchell here requesting loaded birdies and painters. ETA on the Hammond?

“Birdies available in t- 30 minutes. Standby for eta on Hammond. Sleepers or busters?”

“Busters, sleepers are a negative. No additional injuries to report.”

“Hammond eta 5 hours out. Pushing limits as is. Sending through another squad of marines.”

“Copy the additional hands, request birdies in 45 minutes. That will give us painting time. Thanks Sierra Gulf. Mitchell out.” Cam closed his eyes a moment. He puffed out his cheeks exhaling before turning to the marines.

“Gunnery Sergeant, coordinate with the gate team. Let me know when new squad reaches our position.” At this point he had been up for 20 hours. He was beginning to feel punchy. He reached into his vest pocket for some caffeine pills. Popping a few he walked over to the other two from SG15. They had managed a few hours over the night. “ want you two to go back to the gate when the other squad gets here.”

“With all do respect sir,” Johnson started in. He dropped his head in a sigh, of course she would. “Our teammates are on the other side of those soldiers. We can abandon them, anymore then you can yours.”

“Lieutenant, you are a highly trained professional who possess a unique skill set. The Air Force, not to mention the US government, has invested a pretty penny in making you a member of a gate team. This same government has invested a good deal of time and money making sure these marines are an excellent fighting force too defend us. There are none better. Now don't you think it's a better distribution of assets to ensure each person is used to their skill set?”

“No, sir. I don't” she looked over at the Gunnery Sergeant. “No offense, Sergeant. However we are SG-15. We don't leave our teammates behind.” Johnson stood tall her jaw clenched.

Cam narrowed his eyes studying the young lieutenant. He looked past her to her other teammate. He stood behind her supporting her.

“Fine. You get hurt, I'll make your life hell.”

* * *

 

“I want to give negotiating another chance, Major. This is a slaughter. We can't let them die like this.” Daniel said with hands waving punctuating the futility of the waste. Miller looked up to the taller man. The set of his brows drawn, the tightness of his mouth clearly told the major there was no backing Dr Jackson down. “Major, you don't have to agree.”

“You are right. I don’t agree but I’m no General O'Neill. There is no way I could stop you.” Miller bow his head looking at the ground.

“Grewtin. This is Daniel Jackson. We need to talk.” He kept close to the rock wall.

There was nothing. No answer. No staff fire either. Several minutes past by still nothing.

“Commander Grewtin, Please respond.” Daniel licked his lips biting the lower one as the tension built. He mopped his brow with a sleeve.

“He’s not able to answer. I’m Trayt, his subcommander.” The voice sounded younger.

Trayt, I’m Daniel. I’d like to meet with you to discuss standing down.”

“We can met in the clearing in half an hour under a truce. You and one other.”

“Daniel, NO.” Vala hissed. “He just offered to meet the 2nd in command, who agreed.” She told the others.  

The major was seen grabbing his own head. “Dr Jackson, this is ludicrous. I cannot let one of our top assets walk into enemy hands.”

“As you already said you can’t stop me. And it will be under a flag of truce.” Daniel leaned against the wall. Unsnapping his weapon, he leaned it up on the wall. He licked his lips while taking in a deep breath.

“This argument is immaterial. You aren't going.” Vala started in from where she sat on the ground drinking from a canteen.

“And here we go.” He muttered while she spoke, his lips thinned. He turned to face her. His jaw trusted out as he clenched his teeth.

“These people are not sane, but their own admission they killed their prior. Think about that Daniel, rather than lay down their arms, go home and live happy little lives in their own galaxy. Just like the others did who killed their priors. What do you think you can accomplish that others before you haven't? Hmmm?” Vala stood up when it became clear the ranking military man wasn't going to stop him. Her hands wildly gesturing while she spoke. She paused glaring at him for an answer.

“It could have been just their leader. We don't know if it’s all of them.” He said in a calm measured voice as if he were sitting at a briefing and not in the middle of a battlefield. It was clear he was anything but calm with his brow wrinkled and his eyes blazing the anger a scent from his tone. He drew a breath to continue but she interrupted.

“Daniel, we can't go through this a hundred times. I'm not thrilled with the idea of killing all these people. Frankly, It sickens me. We tried talking before and clearly they choose to fight.” She folded her arms. She looked up to him not giving an inch. It was quiet as they stood there not speaking. Her serious countenance at odds with the pigtails and sparkle clip in her hair. Each glaring at the other. The eerie tension filled silence lengthened. They seemed to hold an entire conversation without uttering a word. Somewhere in the silence she ceded ground to him. “We will do this one more time, your way, and if it doesn't work, That is it. No more negotiating.” Her hand sliced through the air sideways adding a finality to her statement.

“So w-w-what we spend the next 8 or so hours shooting them likes ducks in an arcade?” At this point Vala and he were nearly toe to toe. His anger making him appear much larger. In fact he was, though she wasn't petit, she had a slim build and for all his scholarly inclinations he was built powerfully. The marines looked nervously at each other. Miller and Reeks just shrugged dismissively. These Jackson/Mal Doran arguments were not uncommon at the SGC. “We can't just mow through these people without trying to reach out to them. It's simply slaughter.” The last bit came out more anguished than anger.

“I don't know about the next 8 hours. Let’s deal with just this one time. But I need you to see how this most likely might go. Nothing short of an Ori commander has ever worked in talking these fanatics down.” Her expression soften a moment. The grey eyes were wide as she slowly spoke. “You could be killed. What would we do then, hmm? How is your life worth less than theirs?” Vala’s voice was steady however she looked scared. Her hands were wringing in front of her stomach, In her fear of losing him she lapsed into her native tongue. <Please listen to me, beloved. I can't lose you.>

The language shift stung him. Vala spoke in a dialect that was used on many less technical slave planets, including Abydos. Miller looked sharply at the pair. Like many SG leaders, he was conversant in a few Goa'uld variants. He never had a clue these two were friends, let alone intimates. He looked away when Daniel glanced at him. Her words had their effect on the archeologist whose body finally eased up. The silence stretched out while Daniel ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ve no intention of dying Vala.” Daniel’s voice was soft and it barely carried. He looked into her eyes. “There is a solution, I just can't see it.”

A moment later a small grin twitched his lips. They kept eyes contact a moment longer then he stepped to the side adding a bit of distance between them, speaking louder he said “We will try it just this once. The marines came here using Sodan cloaks. I can wear one. If things look like they are going south, I'll activate it. The short exposure for the time it takes me to turn back here won't amount to any problems. And I’ll be careful.”

“Damn straight you will. I’ll be right next to you.” She turned walking towards the marines. He stood there his mouth opening a few times and closing. Then turn he turned to Miller who was suddenly looking busy at the ground.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Dr Jackson.” Miller tactfully ignored the confession of their relationship.  His radio called his attention.

“Mitchell to Miller.”

“Go Mitchell”

“Birdies with busters headed in 30 minutes. Painters will be out in 20. Hammond eta 4.75 hours.”

“Damn she is burning midnight oil.”

“That's a roger. Peddle to the metal.”

“Got a wrinkle. Doc wants to talk again.”

There was silence for a moment. “Copy talking doc. Will delay birdies until your signal. Be aware painters will not wait.”

“Copy painter. Will open channel when talking starts. Miller out.”

 

Vala was dressing in the smaller marine’s energy weapon armor plates vest when Daniel approached her. She had rubbed some of the soil on her upper lip and along her cheeks. “Ori society is very gender based in their roles. If they think I'm a young man they won't question why I'm there.” She explained to the marine.

“Makes sense, Ma’am. Though to be honest, you might want to wear some gloves. Soldiers aren't know for their perfectly manicured nails.” He gestured to her nearest hand.

Daniels took out an optical cloth. While removing his glasses to clean them, he said, “He’s got you there, blushing pink nails aren't normally associated with marines.”

Vala went from beaming at the compliment the younger man had given her to rolling her eyes at Daniel. She was about to say something when she saw the worry darkening his bright blues.

“More's the pity, the Tau'ri soldiers should get mani-pedi’s. It would certainly boost their morale, I should think.” She twisted up her hair and shimmed the helmet on to keep the locks out of view. The corporal chuckled at her words.

“A moment corporal, please.” Daniel gestured between himself and Vala. When the young man walked away he reach over to secure the back of the blaster at armor. “Where you ever on Abydos?”

“No, Qetesh wasn't found of desert worlds. She had fallen from Ra’s favorites right before I was conscripted. So I never needed to accompany him. Good thing too or I would have been killed when you and Jack killed him. Why do you ask?”

“You spoke Abydonian earlier.” He said plainly as he finishes up buckling.

“No. I spoke the dialect of Goa’uld spoken where I grew up. A farming world with a commerce village at the gate.” She turned to face him while she donned the thin gloves. She stopped speaking when she saw the sadness in his eyes. “I hadn't realized it was the same one spoken on Abydos. I'm sorry. I'd never do that intentionally. I just wanted you to hear me.” She bit her lower lip.

“Shush. It's alright. There was a time I would have thought you'd do something like that to win an argument, but not now. I just was surprised. I'm pretty sure the major understood you, as well.” He turned his back to her stepping back towards her.

“Oh.” She began fastened the plating. “Is that too tight? Now is that a problem?”

“That is good. Why would you think it's a problem?” He turned back looking intently at his front fastenings adjusting them as needed. “I'm more concerned about getting out of here alive then whether or not we are gossip at the lunch table.” He paused looking up when he realized his words might sound peevish. He tilted his head slightly to the side adding “all things considered.”

“Well when you put it that way it does sound childish to be concerned about being outed as a couple.” She sapped the Sodan cuff to her forearm not looking at him until he reached out to guild her chin upwards so their eyes met.

“Hey, while I don't think blast about us over the PA on the base is appropriate, I don’t care who finds out. We are civilians not in a command structure. We don't have any of those constrictions.” A small smiled curled his lips.

“Well there are some constrictions that are simply divine” She gave him a lustful grin. “Perhaps we should try sometimes.”

He looked at he over his glasses. “Now that IS something worth not dying for.” He winked and walked away.

She blinked in surprise as he walked towards the major. She had expected him to blush and call her out for the line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, this ends"the Lost Army". I hope you enjoy.  
> Please leave a comment.

“Trayt, this Is Daniel. Are you ready to talk now?” He yelled out of the cavern.

“Yes.” The small voice answered after a bit.

"My assistant and I are coming out.” Daniel and Vala had no p-90’s. There were zats in right thigh holsters and Daniel had his beretta holstered on his right thigh while Vala had a hunting knife on hers. They walked out into the clearing both had what looked like a casual hand holding a wrist, but in fact where hands resting on the trigger for the shield. Vala shuffled and sloughed a bit, her gaze was constantly shifting the tree line.

Trayt and another started from their side sans staff weapons. They met in the middle of the clearing. Daniel extended his arm in greeting “Good to finally meet you face to face, Trayt.”

The subcommander most likely was in his 20’s, but life had scarred him to look much older.  His gaunt face with its sunken eyes made it difficult to ascertain his his exact age. It was clear this man had not eaten well in a long time. When he smiled his teeth were greyish yellow. His skin had pimples scattered over his face.He grasped Daniels forearms in greeting. In doing a pervasive odor that spoke of sickness permeated the vicinity. Daniel keep the pleasant expression through will alone as he stopped breathing while so close. “Daniel, may the Ori bless our meeting.”

Daniel stepped back and began to breath again. “Trayt, how is Grewtin?

“He and some of men were wounded in the last exchange of hostilities between our peoples.” The man’s voice was shaky and lacked any confidences. Causing Daniel to push his age back to early 20’s. The subcommander finally looked up to Daniel.

“Yes that is unfortunate. That is why I've asked to meet with you. To discuss an end to this bloodshed.” His polite diplomatic smile somehow didn't distract from the sadness in his eyes.

“Well then, that is an amazing development. I humbly accept your surrender and will gladly share the path with you.” Trayt’s face lite up then he bowed.

“I'm afraid you misunderstand.” Daniel tried to interject. He glanced to Vala at his side. She gave no hint at being surprised. She caught his expression. Her eyes narrowed and she shrugged one shoulder. Then went back to keeping vigil.

“How have I misunderstood! You said end the bloodshed. This is the only way to achieve that end.” A beginning edge of panic crept into the young man’s voice.

“But we aren't the one whose sides wholesale dying here. How many men have you lost in the last day?”

“We have lost none. They are in their path to enlightenment.” Trayt said as if explaining to a child the stove was hot.

Daniel licked his lips while he took a slow breath inward. A tight smile on his lips he raised his hand as if to tap a blackboard. “How many have suddenly embarked on this new path?”

“172 today.” his smile drew broad “They have joined the Ori.”

“And we have suffered no losses on our side. Though we are smaller in number not one of us has been injured.” He spoke slowly. “It seems that The Ori are not punishing us. Surely that should be clear that our message is correct”

“Not even the Fount of the Orici?” Trayt actually looked hopeful. Daniel was not sure which side of hopeful he was on.

“Vala is fine, thank you for asking. She is uninjured but deeply saddened at the death of so many of your men. Many of your man are wounded. We can offer medical assistance if you lay down your arms. We aren't asking for a surrender, just an end to the battle. We are prepared to listen to your words.”

“You must accept Origin.” he intoned

“We can't accept anything if you are all dead.” He emphasized the word dead. But he was losing hope of reaching this man or make him understand the situation.

“Ascended.” Trayt corrected with accidentally the cadences Daniel used to corrected people. Vala coughed to stop the laugh that was in her throat.

“Not on this plane of existence.” Was as close to accepting Tayt’s point of view as Daniel was willing to go.

“Perhaps you are correct. We can not help you see the truth if we are, as you say, dead.” he joined his hands in front and bowed again. This man was very pious. It pained them both to see someone so devoted to what they both knew was a shame.

Daniel's brow raised over his frames at what appeared to be the other’s change of heart. “Good, might I suggest as a show of good faith towards this enlightenment you bring out the wounded this clearing. Our people can help them.”

Vala nudged his elbow and brought his attention to figure dragging itself on a tree branch into the clearing. An older man, his beard caked in blood from a head wound, one eyes heavily bandaged moved slowly towards them. He was leaning heavily as he made his way to the four of them. There was a makeshift bandage on the leg he was favoring.

"Grewtin, this is Daniel Jackson” Trayt bowed to his commander. The man had cold nearly colorless eyes.  He looked to be as old as Jack but it was clear the man had suffered as much as his men did.

Daniel inclined his head in greeting. “Grewtin, perhaps our Medic could look at your leg. Trayt and I were discussing humanitarian aid.”

“Why would we give you aid and comfort?” The man's voice sounded coarse. He closed his eye in what appeared to be a wave of pain. Daniel could tell the man was laboring in deep pain.

“Commander, we wish to provide it to your people.” Daniels hands clasps in front, one hand on the shields controls just in case.

“Do you accept the teachings of Origin?” The last word came out with a ragged cough. A bright red bit of froth was on the corner of his mouth.

“We have agreed to listen to what you have to say in response to a ceasefire from you.” Daniel answered. “It would —”

“It's a simple question, Daniel Jackson.” Grewtin interrupted him. “We've been in this galaxy for nearly 3 years spreading the truth. I'm sure you've had opportunities, since you clearly speak our language, to be exposed to the Book of Origin. Either it is simply the universal truth to you or it is not. Answer the question” He narrowed the haunting eye something in his barring caused Vala to pull at Daniels elbow.

“One moment.” Daniel turned towards her.

They stepped back and Vala whispered to him in English. “Trust me when I tell you I know a constable when I see one. And that is one. He is used to getting to the truth, and wont be put off with half truths”  She looked at him pleading him to believe her.

“You’re more experienced in that area then I. I'll try a different tactic.” He nodded once and returned.

“I, personally, do not yet believe, however, I am open to listening to your arguments.” He answered the older man.

“See commander it is as I hoped. We could, for the glory of the Ori, settle this and see to our wounded and go home”. There was a weaver in Trayt’s voice that had Daniel thinking the younger man really wanted this ended.

“Is that what you want, Trayt?” His quiet, restrained tone seemed frightening with the rattling breathing.

“It's what many of the men want, sir. We are here to spread Origin. They signaled a willingness to hear us. The book of—"

Grewtin dropped his head shaking it sadly side to side while Trayt spoke. In a flash he pulled a knife from a hidden pouch on his belly and inserted it into Trayt’s side. It pierced his lung and liver. A look of surprise and betrayal grew over his face. Grewtin pulled the knife out. The blood spurted som then spurted a few slower pumps.

Why was all he got out as the light in his eyes ebb with the flow of his blood.

“We shall never surrender. We shall crush the opposition to Origin to our last breath.” Grewtin answered the dead man’s last word. His words was drowned out by Daniels hollowing of no. Daniel was being pulled back by Vala. She had been doing this the moment she saw the knife flash. <Shields Kree> she ordered when it proved to difficult to move the Archeologist as he seemed to stared in horror at the death of Trayt. They vanished from sight just as a beam sliced appeared to slice him in two.

“Dr. Lee to the rescue.” Daniel said as the both examined his unmarked belly.

“Must be why you’re not dead.” she said flatly anger turning her eyes into dark storms.

“The Sodan cloak didn't work like this before. Energy weapons and explosions still affected the old cloak. It must be something that merged Merlin’s mantle with a Sodan cloak.  Remind me to send Lee a box of chocolates.” He looked over to hear.

“We'd better get going. Standing in the middle of a firefight is ballsy even for us, Darling.” Her head titled to the side where the camp was.

“Right” he said suddenly aware of there surroundings. “I got sidetracked when I thought I had been killed...again.” He looked mild disgusted.

“Not on my watch, Daniel. Besides I'd go wonko if you weren't around.” He didn't see her face as she had turned back seeing Miller shooting threw her.  

They run into the lab to decloak. Vala scrambles to her pack to retrieve the healing device.

“Hang on let me check you for radiation poisoning.” she said while wiggling her fingers threw the strap.

He glanced over at her while he attacked his machine gun. “Is this really needed.”

She didn't answer him the large orange stone glowed while she passed it over his head then torso.

“No, it wasn't. They seemed to worked out the kinks. You are fine. Although I can't scan for those nasty li’l bugs, I can say you're not injured. No poisoning.” She took it off, jamming it into the inner pocket under the armor.

They reached the front line. Vala didn't even reach for her p-90. She squatted down by the left wall. She started zatting immediately aiming at fallen, writhing bodies. Daniel joined her standing behind shooting from above.

Miller shout over the din of Zat Blasts, “Mitchell and the marines are pushing in from behind. The birds will start busting very soon.” Daniel nodded his head while keeping his focus on the wall of people that seem to be filling the cleaning coming at them.

Soon the buzzing of drones filled the air. Daniel leaned back against the wall his eyes closed as a series of explosions assaulted his ears. Vala pressed back against his legs. He looked down to see her arms surrounding her head. He bent down to pull her up. His arms encircled her, adding his bulkier body to block the sound. He looked over her head to the marine who gave Vala the blast armor near them. He could see the orange ear plugs under the edge of the helmet. The young man kept firing.

After what seems like an eternity the drones shelling stopped. As the sound died down Vala gently pushed back. He chanced a look around the wall edge. There were many bodies in the clearing. No one was firing, it was frightening how in a battle there were quiet moments of euphoria that one survived gave the impression that this was a lasting peace, but seasoned soldiers knew better. Daniel had learned the hard way not to let the euphoric sensation feed his natural optimism.

Miller’s head was bent to the side where he was talking to Mitchell on the radio. “Miller to Mitchell what’s the count?”

“Scouts report back less than 30 moving. Do not leave the cavern. Not safe.” the voice of Cam cracked over the radio.

“Got it.  Will do, minor injuries here.” Daniel looked over to the two marines and the other Airman. They seemed ok. Then Miller rotated around and Daniel saw the painful sweaty face of a man in shock. “Major. let’s see your shoulder.”

Vala was shirking off her armour as she made her way over to Miller. Daniel cut away his shoulder’s tattered outer clothing. He swallowed at the surprised condition of the shoulder. It wasn't just a glancing blow. “Um Miller this has to hurt like hell.” he said seeing the glistening of bone.

“Yeah, it’s definitely not a walk in the park.” The man was breathing in slowly.

Daniel was already cracking open the med kit.  With the scissors he cut away the sleeve while Vala helped undo the armor plating. “Miller, Damn.” he breathed in through his teeth. “This is not what I’d call minor.” The bone of the shoulder was stark against the deep red blood that oozed out among the charred flesh.

“Good thing about shock. Can’t feel most. Of. it.” The major’s eyes began to roll as his speech got disjointed.

“Miller, hey, hey get back here.” Daniel snapped fingers near his ears as was rewarded with the major’s eyes focusing on him again. “Vala?”

“I need to debride the dead flesh from the wound so the flesh can knit together faster. But it is going to hurt.” She had the healing device on her hand. Her eyes were hard around the edge as she took in the extend of the damage. After a short bit of humming form the device she tilted her head to the side slightly “It looks like he took the whole blast but luckily it was not at full strength or..” she didn’t finish.

Sergeant Reeks called over. “We have a topical but I doubt it will work on something that bad. We will keep watch you seem to have that in hand.” The seasoned fellow seemed a bit green at the gills seeing the extend of damage to Miller’s arm and shoulder. He ordered the one marine to rest while he and the other kept lookout.

“As cruel as this sounds, I am not sure it would do any good. Daniel hold him, please.” She took out a field hand brush that was permeated with soap. It was meant to sterilized hands but it was the only thing that could be used to remove the dead skin.

Daniel nodded and braced Miller’s upper body. Miller licked his lower lip. “Ready” he said with grim determination. Miller pushed his own hanky into his mouth and waited.

Vala normally didn’t like dirt or grim. She’d much rather just not deal with blood again, thank you very much. But when she had to, she would get dirty. She gave a curt nod to Miller. Taking a  deep breath she cast a side glance to Daniel.

</implied you/Confidence child> the one Asgardian word loosely translated to you got this kid. She curled her lip a small smile knowing she was older than him by more than a handful of years. She squared her shoulders and began to scrub the blackened flesh away.

Blessedly Miller passed out 2 minute into the session. Vala worked neatly but fast. There were some tears on her cheek as she empathized with his pain. After a few more minutes she put out a bloody gloved hand “Water?”

A squeeze bottle of saline ended up in her hand and she flooded the area. It looked like there was nothing left but living flesh. She reached removed the glove and slide the healing device on. Closing her eyes she started the process of trying to save the arm.

 

* * *

 

He knew better then to micro-manage a squad of marines. He’s ask the Gunny to sweep for survivors. He watched as they moved through the forest with a quick practise proficiency. They found a some in various stages of dear death. They made sure they were disarmed and had not booby traps it was slow going. “Col Mitchell, Gunny here.”

Cam took a deep breath in letting the small insult go. As if he’d not know the woman’s voice. “Go Gunny” Johnson gave a small smile at his eye roll.

“There looks to be a small band of survivors near the Cavern. Less than 100. They are dug in pretty well. We could charge or get another drone strike from command.”

“Keep them under surveillance. Paint them. I’ll call for another strike.” He leaned up on a tree trunk. One hand rubbing his eyes then he stretched his face and shook his head. Johnson was watching the six. “Base, dial the gate and get Seirra Gulf Charlie on the line for me.”

He looked at his watch. Sam should be in the system soon now if not already.

“Ya alright Lieutenant?” he asked drinking in a gulp from his water.

“I’ll be better when we are done her,e Sir,” she said never once taking her eyes from her watch.

“Amen to that.” he pushed himself off the tree when his radio crackled for his attention. “Landry to Mitchell, how goes it Colonel?” the somehow chipper voice of his CO cam threw.

“Doing ok Sir Miller reported only minor injuries at there and and none here. Looks like we got about 100 left. Requesting more birdies.”

“Roger that. ETA about 20. Hammond should be breaking hyperspace and on channel within 30.”

“Yes sir. Over and out” He disconnected that call to make another. “Mitchell to Miller.”

 

* * *

 

“Daniel here, Mitchell. Miller is no no shape to answer. Vala is working on him.”

“I thought he said minor?” Daniel could practically see the look on Cam’s face that went with the sonuvabitch that Cam muttered.

“Yeah, go figure, a member of SGC lying about how bad injuries are. Like that never happens.” Reeks shot Daniel a crooked grin for that. Daniel gave half a shrug. “Vala seems to think he will be in a good way soon.” his brows road in question to her. She gave a tired nod agreeing.

“Roger. We are going to send another drone strike. Heads—”

Whatever Mitchell said was lost in an ungodly scream that came from the treeline. Vala bounced straight up Zat at the ready. Sgt. Reeks and the marines took aim. Out of the trees came the men running at thems. They had a wild look about them. Very few carried staffs. Most ran with blades drawn. Reeks started firing into the crowd as did the marines. The first 30 fell.

“Mitchell send help” was all Daniel managed to say. Time runs oddly when you’re in combat. The time it takes to fire through 100 rounds is very short. It seemed within a minute they were out of Ammo and the Zats on empty. The bodies on the ground were being trampled on by their own men. They kept coming.

Vala had her knife draw and was standing shoulder to shoulder with the marine who lent her the armour. Reeks and the other marine were in front with Daniel in the six. They quickly all when back to back. The quieter battle was happening now. Grunts and the sickening sounds of bones cracking filled the air. Daniel fought well, avoiding a knife to the head in time to kick a man who wresting Vala in a place that made him drop instantly. For her part she stabbed a guy in the eye over Daniel’s shoulder.  It was a blur of bodies. Daniel was no longer thinking he as much as reacting. It wasn’t that he was failing his training. Infact his body was moving more out of that training. A clear testament to years spent in the same team as Jack and Teal'c. Vala was in a fighting frenzy. There was a wild look in her tired eyes.

Matchell arrived in the clearing at the same time a bright flash of light that resolved into a squad of marines in the black uniform of the George Hammond. The twerps of Zat guns was heard hitting the Ori soldiers.  

Vala had yet to stop.  He grabbed at her hand bring her face to face with him: grey storms to azure stillness. Time hung as she slowly came out of the battle haze. How frightening she looked: blood smeared all over her face, her pigtails plastered flat, a snarl of anger on her features. Not that he or any of them looked any better. She was panting then her expression laxed. Exhaustion of no sleeping, healing Miller, and fighting for one's life had to take it's toll on her. “Daniel” was all she got out as she fell to him.

Mitchell was making his way to them when he saw Vala faint. “Sam lock on to Daniel and Vala: medical emergency.” He didn't get the 2nd syllable of medical out when they began to fade in a bright light.

On the bridge Sam stood off to the side as Mitchell's voice said Emergency. “We got them Cam.” Sam smoothed a bit of her now darker hair behind an ear. Daniel was holding Vala then gently let her down onto the gurney. She followed them to the sickbay.

 

* * *

 

Later that day Sam was standing by Vala’s bed while she slept. A clean Daniel with a few cuts and scrapes was entering the room. Sam cleared her throat. “She hasn’t woken up yet. The doctor told me she is just exhausted. No real injuries beyond superficial.”

Vala laid there with damn hair. She had been cleaned up and her color looked improved. There were a few scrapes on her hands, one one small one on her face. He smoothed a lock of her hair away from her brow while she shook his head no.  “That figures, she never was good at sleeping in dangerous situations. How’s Miller?" he asked not taking his eyes for Vala. He sat at the side of the bed.

“He’s lucky Vala is very skilled with that device. He will be out a few months but looks like he will be good enough to return to duty after that. As long as Dr Lam agrees.” She tried to sound more chipper than she felt. “What happened down there?”

“They would not surrender Sam, we tried twice. I almost had them but their commander killed his second to keep them fighting. They just kept coming. I” and he stopped talking clapping his eyes against the horror of the memory. Sam reached out and gripped his shoulder.

“You tried but there is no rationalizing the irrational, Doctor” She added a bit of emphasis on the title.

“Yes Doctor Captain” He gave a partial smirk to her. He looked back over to the sleeping thief, “She’s come a long way since we first met her.” His voice had a burr of affection when he spoke.

“Indeed.” Sam intoned a shade deeper than her normal speaking voice. Dan grinned wryly. She continued.“We have about 60 survivors. We’ve set up a field hospital planet side. SCG has sent a message to Tomin’s people. Soon as she wakes up, I’ll beam you to the gate and you can go home. Cam’s already gone back."

He reached for Vala’s hand his thumb stroking the back of it. “When will you be home?”

“Barring any issues 4 months, why?” she gave a slight shrug as she walked to the door. 

“Don’t schedule anything you will be busy that first Saturday.” He didn't turn to face her.

“Alllllll righty then” she walked out with a grin.

 


End file.
